


First Date

by ZhenLe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's late for his and Haru's first ever date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble, dedicated to one of my friends for her birthday. Unfortunately, I am at a phase in life where my mind cannot generate anything that's worth reading so I apologise if you are disappointed if you do intend to read further. Please forgive my lack of I don't know, inspiration? Motivation? Writing ability? Yes, all three.

_7.15. He’s late._

Haru glanced down at his watch, a little nervous, a little annoyed. The noisy crowd around him was starting to get on his nerves, too.

_What’s taking him?!_

Five minutes, thought Haru to himself, five minutes and I’m leaving. But even five minutes wasn’t enough time, and Haru found himself still standing there, waiting, as the minute hand on his watch ticked by.

_He’s never late…_

His fingers curled around the hem of his shirt, balling all his anxiety into his two fists. Left, right, and centre, Haru’s eyes darted all around but he was nowhere to be found.

Why, today of all days, did Makoto choose to be late? Negative thoughts started to stream into Haru’s mind, unappeasable, horrible. Slapping his face didn’t seem to help either.

Haru straightened up from where he had been leaning, bottom lip quivering in what seemed to be fear, and started to walk to Makoto’s house when he spotted a familiar crown of chestnut hair bobbing through the crowd towards him.

_Makoto?_

He was right; a flushed, panting Makoto ran up to him with an apologetic look on his face.

“Ha-Haru I -”

“Makoto.” _Catch your breath first._

Hands on his knees, Makoto struggled to do so while Haru watched him, relief flowing through his heart.

_Makoto’s alright._

“Haru,” Makoto whispered, “Haru I’m so sorry!”

Haru couldn’t bear to look at the forlorn remorseful face Makoto was pulling at the moment (it was too adorable for him) so he pouted and looked to the side and cut him off before he could apologise further.

“What happened?”

“I, uh, I actually wanted to surprise you…but I guess I can’t anymore, ne?”

_Surprise me?_

Makoto’s glassy green eyes reflected a cheeky yet loving glimmer, one that Haru had rarely seen before.

“There’s going to be a dolphin show tonight, remember?”

“The tickets were sold-out.”

“Hehe,” Makoto grinned slyly as he pulled out two slightly crumpled pieces of paper from his pocket, “Guess what I got for us!”

Haru’s mind seemed to have short-circuited as he was left staring at Makoto blankly, his words replaying over and over again. What sort of angel was this guy? What was he even made of?! Haru could only look away as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Oh, the lengths that Makoto went just for him made him feel weak at the knees.

“Y-you didn’t have to…”

“But I wanted to make Haru happy. I wanted Haru to have fun tonight. It’s our…f-first date after all…”

“Idiot” was all Haru could muster as he lunged forward into Makoto’s arms.

“H-Haru?”

A hug was all Haru had to convey his unspoken emotions right now. Eye contact would probably kill his already burnt-out brain.

_You’re an idiot. But I love you so much._

“Let’s go.”

Haru broke the hug and started to walk away (mostly because he was trying to hide his very embarrassingly red blush). Makoto chuckled to himself and reached out to take Haru’s hand.

As their fingers laced themselves together, Makoto stared down at the raven whom he had finally managed to convey his innermost feelings to. Finally, after all these years, this was the moment he had been waiting for.

_I love you too, Haru._


End file.
